


New Beginnings smut

by Jcapasso916



Series: New Beginnings [2]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 07:39:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6146353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jcapasso916/pseuds/Jcapasso916
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the extended ending for new beginnings which is completely smut. I might add some more later on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Beginnings smut

Eliot pulled Quentin into his bedroom and pinned him back against the door as it closed and kissed him again. As their tongues danced together, Eliot ground his hips forward into Quentin’s happy to find him just as hard as he was. When Quentin’s hands moved to his ass, pulling him in more tightly Eliot moaned and started untucking Quentin’s shirt. His mouth moved to Quentin’s neck again as he fumbled with the buttons. Quentin apparently took the hint as he was quickly pulling Eliot’s vest off and untucking his shirt as well. 

Quentin knew that his hands were shaking too badly to be able to undo Eliot’s buttons so he just slid his hands under Eliot’s shirt as they roamed over every inch of skin they could reach. Once Eliot was sliding Quentin’s shirt off his shoulder’s he moved to start unbuttoning his own and it quickly joined Quentin’s on the floor as he plastered himself up against him again. One of Quentin’s hands moved back to Eliot’s ass as the other kept running over his back and side. 

Before long, Eliot was putting some distance between them again and undoing his pants. As Quentin started sliding them down, Eliot’s hands moved to Quentin’s pants and started pushing them down as he kicked his own the rest of the way off and rubbed himself against Quentin again, both of them letting out low moans as their naked erections rubbed together. 

Eliot spun them and started moving Quentin back towards the bed, as Quentin stepped out of his pants that were pooled around his ankles, only stumbling a little bit as he tripped over them. Eliot managed to keep him upright though and before he knew it they were tumbling into the bed, Eliot straddling his waist. Eliot fumbled around the nightstand for a moment before finding what he was looking for and reached between them, wrapping his slick hand around Quentin’s aching erection causing him to arch up off the bed with a whimpering moan. 

Eliot lifted himself up and lowered himself slowly on Quentin’s cock. He’d had so many cocks in his ass that he barely even noticed the burn anymore. “Oh…fuck…Q…” he panted as he suddenly found himself full when Quentin thrust up into him. He lifted up again and slammed himself down. 

“God…Eliot…so tight…” Quentin gasped out as he thrust up again, pushing himself even deeper. 

Eliot sat up and started throwing his hips back and forth, riding Quentin like a pro as they both kept a steady stream of moans. One of Quentin’s hands gripped Eliot’s hip tightly as the other roamed over his chest and stomach while he thrust his hips up harder and faster as they found a good rhythm. Eliot took Quentin’s wrist and pushed his hand down until it wrapped around his leaking cock and Quentin took the hint as he started stroking Eliot, who’s moans just got louder. “Oh…fuck…yes…Q…just…like that…” he panted as he started moving faster and before long they were setting a frantic pace as they were both nearing the edge. 

Eliot came first, spurting over Quentin’s chest and the clenching around him quickly pulled Quentin over the edge too as he thrust hard and deep one last time as he spilled himself in Eliot’s tight ass. Once it was over, Eliot collapsed next to Quentin, grabbing a rag and wiping off Quentin’s chest as he laid his head down on it and closed his eyes. 

“Eliot? Are we…I mean…” 

Quentin was cut off by a finger over his lips. “Shh. Sleep now. Talk later,” Eliot murmured tiredly. 

Quentin just smiled and wrapped his arm around an already half-asleep Eliot as he drifted off himself, still unable to believe that he had gotten so lucky.


End file.
